


chorion

by BE_papas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: Kylo得到了一对翅膀





	chorion

【A】  
Kylo有一对翅膀。  
不是像天鹅那样炫目的雪白，不是极乐鸟那样夸张的鲜艳，也不是像鹤那样优雅地伸展。  
它们是一对乌鸦的翅膀。  
这不是修辞，而是字面意义上的，乌鸦的翅膀。Kylo曾在亲眼看着Hux用闪着寒光的手术刀将那一对翅膀从他们原有的主人身上分离，四周的标本瓶里装着各式各样浮浮沉沉的翅膀。Kylo将下颚搁在膝盖上，双脚交叠，蜷缩得更紧了一点，他将手探向背后，沿着丰润的肌肉线条抚摸自己的肩胛骨。  
那里即将有一对翅膀。  
【B】  
医生是个好人。  
他虽然淡漠不近人情，但是对于这个荒僻的南方小镇来说却是可遇不可求的存在。人们渴望一个医生，好让他们的孩子不在盛夏死于蚊虫叮咬或者痢疾。  
他一个人住在镇东废弃的磨坊里。在他到来之前，那里除了成堆的干草和一个摇摇欲坠的地下室以外只剩下铺天盖地的蜘蛛网，这堆破烂在两周不到的时间里就被他修缮一新，变成了他的小诊所。  
人们开始议论医生，包括他瘦高的身材、在夏季依然扣到第一颗扣子的衬衫和一丝不苟地往一边梳的头发。  
当然最多的话题是关于医生的爱人。据医生说，他有配偶。他的语气就仿佛在描述一只顺从的母兽。  
但他的手上光秃秃，没有戒指。  
【A】  
Kylo 住在笼子里。不是属于百灵鸟的金丝笼子，而是歪歪扭扭的、用铁丝拧成的笼子。Kylo自己用铁钳弯成的笼子。因为Hux想要他住在笼子里。  
晚上的时候，Hux会在晚上打开笼门，一个乌鸦的夜晚。  
Kylo的翅膀病恹恹地耷拉在背上，摇摇欲坠地翳动着，没有包扎的伤口泛着红色，反反复复地高烧困扰着Kylo，没有血色的嘴唇，脸颊却泛着不健康的潮红。  
一轮明月如洗，乌鸦从巢穴中探出脑袋。赤脚踩上土地，Kylo觉得湿润的泥土在悄悄吞噬他的生命，像无穷无尽地黑洞，冰冷从趾间一点点蔓延到脊椎，乌鸦打了个颤栗。  
Kylo会将他认为的、Hux会喜爱的东西带回笼子。  
比如亮晶晶的石头。比如一个红发的小女孩。  
【B】  
“医生”，一个焦急的家长攥着他的手，而表情扭曲的医生试图将双手从这个崩溃边缘的中年妇女手中抽出，“你知道吗，有乌鸦来了！”  
医生的语速适中，不轻不重地咬着字，带着轻微的德国口音，“乌鸦并不会带来灾祸，大多数关于乌鸦的传说是教会的迷信。”  
“可是乌鸦杀了我的孩子！”女人凌乱的红发披在肩上，一个残破的落日晚霞，泪水和汗水把她的头发黏成一缕缕，“您能救救她吗！”  
医生的目光移向了被他当作书签的黑色羽毛。  
“乌鸦是个好孩子。他正在孵蛋，仅此而已。”  
【A】  
女孩住在玻璃笼子里，小小的饮水槽溢着浸满清水的面包碎，像动物烂掉的脑浆。  
夜深人静的时候女孩也会从笼子里出来，没有表情地笑着，踱到Kylo的铁笼子里。她病态地喜欢Kylo的翅膀，墨一般，如同他的黑发。女孩不知疲倦地扯着他的翅膀，她酷爱翅膀颓然垂下然后猛地弹起的一瞬间，那种错觉就像翅膀也有了生命。  
Kylo依然被感染带来的高热困扰，他时常会发出意义不明的呓语。  
他的巢中偶尔会出现Hux给他的小奖励，比如一缕红色的头发，不容易发现，在他昏迷的时候缠在他的中指和无名指之间，那不是Hux的头发，Kylo就是知道。  
他开始试图用手撕扯伤口来使自己保持清醒。  
【B】  
医生并不什么时候都在他的诊所中，当他不在住处的时候，门上通常挂着四五个沉重的锁。  
镇上有居民目睹了乌鸦飞进医生的房子，于是便带领着牧师来到医生家一探究竟。  
可是今天不是出诊日，医生也并不在家。重锁上留着一张字条，说是医生到城市里寻找药物去了，不日便会回来。  
牧师想方设法撬开了锁，然而医生的居所里空空荡荡，除了一些个人用品之外别无长物，本来应该是地下室的入口被医生封了砖加固，窗户不仅被一板一眼地钉死，还在内侧玻璃上涂了黑色涂料，即使牧师在白天点起火把，也没有发现任何一点和乌鸦有关的线索。  
气急败坏的牧师站在磨坊门口诅咒乌鸦，愿它死于地狱的怒火，在挣扎中不得永生。  
【A】  
Hux给小女孩带来了一对别致的翅膀。它们来自遥远的亚洲，几经辗转来到小镇。  
绿色的蛾子翅膀被一针一线地缝在小女孩背上，长尾很配女孩的红发。脆弱的鳞状翅膀堪堪垂在女孩背后，针口让她很疼，于是Kylo的胸口上有了深深浅浅的指痕。小小的双手总是试图抓点什么，Kylo一边的翅膀几乎要被扯掉，中空的鸟骨折成了诡异的形状，暴露在空气中的伤口面积越来越大，鲜红且娇艳欲滴。红色融化了，乌鸦能从自己的眼中看到它。  
女孩的身体开始变凉的时候，蚕蛾翅膀也像枯死的鱼一般开始失去颜色。  
乌鸦的蛋被他笨拙地压碎了。卵黄流在巢里，乌鸦没有发出声音。  
【B】  
医生不见了。  
乌鸦也不见了。  
人们问牧师，当乌鸦变得苍白的时候，是否还能称之为乌鸦？  
【C】  
Hux的瓶瓶罐罐里没有了翅膀。  
只有一双黑色的眼珠。  
==Fin==


End file.
